


Hayley Atwell and You

by MoonWillow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Biting, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, imagine, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWillow/pseuds/MoonWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You drive passed a Marvel premier and unknowingly pickup a passenger trying to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayley Atwell and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dfbridgeburner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbridgeburner/gifts).



> Written for my dear dear friend David!

There she was, a goddess, and she was in the back seat of your car. You wondered on more than one occasion how you ever got so lucky. Right time at the right place was the only explanation. Living in Hollywood, it was no rare thing to be driving past a premier event, even if you tried to avoid them at all costs, it was bound to happen from time to time. You were all packed and ready to go, headed to your cabin outside of the city for the weekend. Work had been hell this week and you just needed to get out into the open air for some relaxation. Your mind was already outside of the city, which is probably why you had forgotten about the premier down town until you were suddenly in the middle of all the limousines. Well shit you thought as you slowed to a crawl, trying to get to the outside lane to get around. You don't notice the brunette who had jumped in the back seat of your convertible until you've managed to move around traffic and are headed toward the highway out of the city. That's when she sits forward and whispers in your ear. "Don't mean to startle you, but where are we headed?" y jump out of your seat as your head spins around and you are faced with the most gorgeous coffee colored eyes. a soft smile spreads across her lips, "Stay on the road sweetheart." She climbs to the front seat as you try to put your focus back on the road, a thousand questions followed by a million possibilities flash through your mind.   
Its only when you dare to look to your right again to take in the full beauty of this mysterious woman, that you realize... "Oh, um... wow... you're ... " the words stumble out of your mouth. Your mind and tongue not coordinating enough to form a proper sentence.   
"Yea, I am. But please, lets not talk about that. I need an escape, so where are you taking me?" She reaches over and places her perfectly manicured hand on your thigh.  
"I'm headed to my cabin for the weekend, but I can take you anywhere you need to go. But I do have one question. Why are you in my car?" Finally your mind has stopped racing so you can speak intelligibly.  
"I'm so done with the premiers, I just could handle one more. You were driving by, I saw an opportunity and I grabbed it. You don't mind do you? If so, you can drop me at the next exit and I can call for a ride. But honestly..." She says softly, leaning closer to your ear, nipping your ear lobe gently."I hope you don't. I think we could have some serious fun at this cabin of yours." She runs her tongue over the shell of your ear before placing a soft kiss behind it, and lightly squeezing your thigh. There is no way you could ever say no to her.   
She leans back into the passenger seat, knowing the answer without you saying a word. Her hand remains on your thigh as she looks out the car, he hair flowing in the wind. The rest of the ride is in silence, but your mind is racing. You cannot believe this is happening. You keep taking sidelong glances to be sure that its real, even though the warmth of her hand is ever present on your thigh. Shock morphs to disbelief, which changes to nervousness, settling on anticipation as you pull off the highway and head toward your cabin.   
When you pull up in front of the cabin, she hops out of the car before you've even come to a full stop and runs up to the porch. She looks amazing, hair bouncing just below her shoulders, she's in all black, her tights clinging to her ass and thighs, and you absolutely cannot wait to get them off and lay kisses over her luscious thighs. She leans against the railing, the mounds of her breasts pushed even more over the top of her low cut tank and smiles, waiting for you to get out of the car. You run your tongue over your lip as you take in the full sight of her waiting anxiously for you. Popping the car door open, you decide to leave your bags in the car, there will be time to bring them in later. When you walk up on the porch she grabs a hold of you, pulling your body into her soft warmth and nips at your bottom lip with her teeth. "Took you long enough... now get me inside so you can ravage me."   
You let out a sigh, that sounds more like a whimper at the demand, and fumble with your keys before pulling her to the door. As soon as the door is open, she pushes you in, pulling at your cloths before ripping at her own, tossing her jacket across the room. You love her enthusiasm, but you grab her wrist and pull her into you, your tongue runs gently over her bottom lip before you press into her, laying full claim on her mouth. She opens easily to your tongue meeting it with her own eagerly. Breaking the kiss leaving her breathless you catch her eyes, the burning fire of lust growing wild in them. "Now I thought you wanted me to do the ravaging?" You say softly, running your hands down her back and grabbing her amazing ass, pulling your hips together.  
She moans, her body going soft against you. "Yes, please... please ravage me. " A low groan builds in your throat as you once again press your mouth to hers, leading her backward toward the bed room. Once you reach the room and have her backed up to the bed, you take one more moment to kiss the breath from her, and push her gently back onto the bed. She falls, eyes wide with surprise, a soft smile dancing across her lips.   
After another moment of taking in her beauty, and your unbelievably awesome dumb luck, you strip off your shirt and pants, before kneeling on the bed between her legs. You pull off her shoes before running your hands from her ankles up to hips gripping the waistband of her leggings and ripping them off her. She gasps in surprise, biting her lip looking down at you. You lean up and kiss her lips again, as your hands work up under the hem of her shirt, pushing it up and then pulling it over her head as you break the kiss for a moment. Your hands wrap around her back, finding the clasp of her bra as you lick and nibble her neck, eliciting soft moans from her kiss swollen lips. In a flash, her bra is undone and you lean back to take in the sight of her as her full breasts spring free.   
The moment the fabric is out of the way you are on top of her, pressing her further into the mattress as your mouth takes one of her nipples in, sucking at first then biting gently.Your hands roam her soft supple skin as your teeth worry first her right, then her left nipple. She moans her hands planted firmly on your ass, pulling you into her grinding her hips into your body. you look up and see her heavily lidded eyes watching you.You smile at her before working your way down, kissing every inch of her stomach. Her hands slide up your body as you work down, until your head in between her legs. You take a moment, breathing in the smell of her.  
Grabbing her thighs you shift her up into your mouth, your tongue plunges into her wet warmth and you both moan. She's a goddess, and while she may not be yours forever, for this weekend, Miss Hayley Atwell is your goddess, and you have every intention of fully worshipping her.


End file.
